Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure-reinforced bezel for flat panel display, particularly to a reinforced bezel which has high structural stiffness and is utilized to encompass a liquid crystal display module of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The periphery of a general liquid crystal display module fixed along the sides thereof is encompassed by a metallic bezel to secure the components constituting the liquid crystal display therein. The bezel also acts as an interface between other hardware components of the target products (such as notebook computers, monitors). In designing the cross section of the metallic bezel, the bezel is sometimes formed with some recesses and/or protrusions to reinforce the stiffness in structure.
FIG. 1 is a partially cross sectional view of a general notebook computer. Since the notebook computer usually utilizes a wedge-typed light guide plate L, the components, such as a printed circuit board P, can be placed at the thin side of the light guide plate. Further, the peripheral metallic bezel of a TFT flat panel display has a great influence over the structural stiffness of the module.
Therefore, the structural stiffness is a major factor in determining the overall testing result when the module is undertaken the reliability tests such as bending and vibration tests.
However, in order to meet the lightweight requirement, the metallic bezel is designed to be thinner, which results in the decrease of structural stiffness. Under this tendency, the module may have difficulty in passing the minimum requirement of a reliability test.
According to our experience, in performing the vibration test, the vulnerable point is on the thin side of the light guide plate because the structure strength at this point is weak and this portion contains precision components and joints which are easily to be damaged by vibrations. Therefore, it is a matter of great importance on the strengthening of the structural stiffness, particularly the structural stiffness at this portion.
FIGS. 2a and 2b show a conventional bezel 8 for a flat panel display. As shown, the conventional bezel 8 is a rectangular bezel body. A side wall is perpendicularly extended from each side of the bezel body, respectively.
FIGS. 3a and 3b show another conventional bezel 9 for a flat panel display. As shown, the conventional bezel 9 is a rectangular bezel body. A side wall perpendicularly extends from each side of the bezel body, respectively. One side wall, particularly the one corresponding to the thin side of the light guide plate, is partially curved inward.
However, when the bezel is of small thickness, the above two kinds of bezels cannot sustain the damages in structure resulted from the vibrations. Therefore, a structure-reinforced bezel, which increases the stiffness of the bezel encompassing the periphery of the flat panel display and meets the lightweight requirement, is required to pass the vibration test.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a structure-reinforced bezel for flat panel display wherein by folding at least a side wall of the bezel, the structural stiffness thereof can be remarkably increased to protect the inner components of the flat panel display module.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a structure-reinforced bezel for flat panel display wherein due to the unique design of the cross section of the bezel, it can pass the vibration test easily and its competition ability in the marketplace can be remarkably increased.
To achieve these objectives, the structure-reinforced bezel for flat panel display in accordance with the claimed invention comprises: a bezel body, defined continuously by two opposite first sides and two opposite second sides, each of the first sides including a first end wall and a first side wall substantially perpendicular to and extending from the first end wall, each of the second sides including a second end wall and a second side wall substantially perpendicular to and extending from the second end wall, the first side wall and the second side wall extending in a same direction, wherein one of the first side walls is configured to an inward folded shape to define an outer side wall and an inner side wall opposite to the outer side wall.
The structure and objectives of the present invention can be more readily understood by persons skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.